


Deimos Does A Thing

by fallincalendar



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallincalendar/pseuds/fallincalendar
Summary: Alright, just a drabble, someone will die, turn back now!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Deimos Does A Thing

The air in the hanger bay almost had a sense of doom. But no, it was hope. 

And Deimos did not have a blade on him. Oh no. He had a gun. Deimos with a gun made a fine sight. 

It was almost ridiculous, considering his superlative skills with knives, that he should choose this particular weapon. 

Anyway, stalk, he did. And who was he hunting?

Cain, always Cain. But soon...no more. He knew Cain would kill him. No one touched "the princess"....and Deimos had. And he did not regret it.

There was a slight gnawing in his chest as he shadowed the bane of his life. No longer so infatuated....yet feelings remained. 

Deimos shouldered the weapon...and aimed.

WSSHHPHHHSPLAAATCRCK!

And down went his prey. 

Red now...streaking onto the blue-black tresses and black leather.

Deimos did not grin.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my discord pals. And to whomever(?) originally wrote a "Deimos just up & shoots Cain" fic...wish I could have read it😂  
> Yes, I'm horrible, and believe it or not, I like all these characters. ~~inserts possible implied Deibel wherever I can~~


End file.
